


Home Sweet Home

by Duck_Newton



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Episode 35 spoilers, F/F, Heartbreak, I just finished episode 35, I proof read this once, I'm Sorry, I'm so tired but like angst, OOC? Probably, Spoilers, danixaubrey, im sorry for this, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Newton/pseuds/Duck_Newton
Summary: Aubrey is back and the world (Universe?) is saved but something is different and Dani doesn't like it





	Home Sweet Home

She wanted to be with Dani, travel with Dani, be with Dani. She, Sylvain in this case, wished to stay with her people. Be with her people who she was not with for oh so long. So they seperated ways, Aubrey Little The Lady Flame and Sylvain a Goddess in the literal meaning.

Then they were on the ground, tired and hungry. Joking with Janell about sandwiches and snack bars, and then there she was. Dani. Beautiful and running and grinning. Absolutely grinning with her hair in a braid which was slightly coming undone and Aubrey was in love. Absolutely in love.

Now standing she ran to her, she was glad nothing had happened to her but then Dani stopped. She hesitated in her steps before stopping and Aubrey being the one to keep moving till she was close enough to grab her hands.

“Dani! Oh My God! I have so much to tell you I just found out the craziest thing!” The exuberant (ex?) Magic user exclaimed.

“Uh ya, thats uh” Dani paused before clearing her throat “I have something cool to tell you to Aubrey”

Aubrey's face fell “Are you okay Dani? You seem,” she paused “Sad?”

“I just, its nothing, I pro-”

“No somethings wrong, you, like, hesitated in your step over there and now you seem disappointed or something and like we did just save the world and I totally am so glad you're okay and I was missing you a lot the whole time and it all went according to plan, or like, kinda did? Not really but the outcome was good in the e-”

“Somethings different” Dani cut Aubrey off softly, sounding unsure in her own voice.

Aubrey's soldiers dropped slightly and her face fell into a concerned look “What? What do you mean?”

“You,” She stopped “God I don’t know how to word this and not sound like a complete jerk but, you feel different Aubrey. It's not the same as when you left”

“I’m the same person here Dani, Nothing has ch-” Aubrey Little cut herself off. “Okay one thing has but just cause i'm no longer the vessel to Sylvain herself doesn’t mean I changed”

“Y-you were. You vesseled? S-sylvain?” 

“That's not the point here Dani, what do you mean something different” She could feel herself getting defensive. She didn’t know what Dani meant, she was the same person!”

“Aubrey, that's why you were my home. I,” Inhaling she continued “I think I loved Sylvain inside of you”

Her heartbroke. Her face fell. “B-But Dani I am the exact same I swear! I '' Her eyes were wet now, she could feel herself hyperventilating as she stumbled words out “Just cause I don't vessel Sylvain anymore doesnt mean im not me, i'm still Aubrey Little, The Lady Flame. I'm still me Dani”

“Aubrey I-I’m sorry. I really am. Just, let me” Dani’s eyebrows furrowed as she lost her own words in her closing throat. “Give me a few days. Just let me think this over Aubrey please.”

Aubrey opened her mouth to speak but Dani was now turning and walking away, and there the Lady Flame’s heart broke.

Then it repeated.


End file.
